


Shame of Whitestone

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Judgement, M/M, Percys fucked up past gets worse, They all do some not great things, Vampier Percy, criminal twins, de rolo A+ parenting, everyones pretty fucked up, killer vax'ildan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: When Percy is turned in to a Vampier he learns a hard truth about his parents prioritys.





	1. Under the castal

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first crit fic. It's pretty edgy and badly writen, just a warning.

First percy smells her, the new smell causes his nose to flair. She smells like like metal, leather and sweat, smiler to all the other white stone guards. Then there's the smell of her blood, sweet, clean, fresh. So different from the sent of his own thick rotten blood, unmoving in his veins for the last five years. He also smells the pig, filthy thing, it smelled like dirt and slop, not just on the outside, inside to, absolutely fawl. 

Next he heard her, her heart was beating out her chest, and she was breathing to heavy. Poor things terrified, he wonders what stories have passed around about him. She's probably expecting some monsters, the deformed monster that lives under whitestone and attacks anything it sees. What a disappointment its going to be when she sees a scrawny half starved boy in a room full of tinker toys,though Maybe that's worse. He hopes its worse, there's something so nice about fear, gets their blood flowing. 

He’ll never see her, he hasn't seen a human in what feels like years. They think if he dose he might grow violent. Attempt to attack anything he sees, idiots, he's not a beast, he has control over his own instincts. That's about all he can do with the amount they feed him, one scrawny pig a day, just enough to keep the him from going fairly, but not enough to keep away the hunger pains. 

The woman doesn't speak to him as she shoves the pig through the slot in his door. They never talk to him anymore, seeing him as an animal not a person. Well if they think of him as an animal, he think, he might as well give them a show. The second the knocked out pig hits the ground he darts forward. Viciously digging his claw like nails into it before digging his fangs into the foul creature. Quickly suckng the thing dry, befor taering out, teeth still closed, ripping out a sizable chunk of flesh from the beast's neck. He stares up at the small window in the door. Enchanted to be one way glass. He spits the chuck out, staring where he guesses her to be. 

He hears her gasp, her heart beat speeding up and her breath becoming erratic in panic. he Grins and standing up, walking slow to the door. pressing a bloody clawed hand against the small window. 

“Good day miss” he says, feeling the blood drip down his chin. He hears her Yelp and stumble back, hitting the opposite wall. He licks some of the blood off his lips. Still staring out the window. “ I'm still feel a bit peckish, and, pardon me saying, you do smell quite sweet.” deliberately showing her his sharpened teeth. Dragging his tongue across his still red stained fangs. “Why don't you come in for dinner dear.” He smiles sweetly at her. 

That finally seems to knock her out of her trance and the sound of her quickly retreating footsteps fill the air. Percy snorts with laughter.and walks over to his work bench to continue his master piece.


	2. Change

Percy Turns over the small tinker toy, showing the underside of the small Metal owl where some of the gears where viable. He smiled up at the pair of visiting dignitaries. 

“And you turn this, and the wings will move” he grabs the silver handle and twisted it, before setting the small gray owl on the table. The Owl's wings began to jerkily move, it's shiny metal eyes moving back and forth in time with the wings. Percy smiled proudly at his creation. 

“You made this?” Lady brierwoods reach a pale hand out and grabbed the toy. Looking closely at it.

“Yup!” Percy exclaimed proudly.

“Impressive” she smiled. Pushing her long black hair from her face. “ how did you get the eyes to work like that”. Percy leaned over excitedly, explaining his work in greater detail. He was so invested in his explanation that He hadn't noticed the lord had moved until his large hand where on his shoulders. Percy jumped, craning his neck to look back at the man, staring up into a pair of cold gray eyes and a grin that made percy sick to his stomach. 

“I-im sorry, did you need something” percy asked, voice coming out far shakier then hed like. Lord brierwood said nothing, just stared down at him. 

“You really are a smart boy percival.” lady brierwood said. Setting down the tinker toy and standing up. Walking in front of the boy. 

“What are you doing? let go of me!” percy stammered, trying to pull himself from the older mans hard grip. 

“oh calm down. Your going to thank us for his some day you know.” she says sweetly. Before slamming her hand over his mouth and grabbing his brown hair and ripping his head to the side. Exposing his neck to her husband. Then there was blinding pain as lord brierwoods sunk his fangs into his neck. He struggled against the pair. Clawing at dark hairs woman's arm. Screaming and crying into her hand. 

“Percival, it's can you please help your father in the…” his mother, Johanna, said walking into the room. He words getting caught in her thought when she got a look at the scene before Her. 

“Oh… Hello darling” lady brierwoods said. Dropping Percy. At the same time her husband tore his fangs from his neck, letting Percy fall the ground.

It felt like think, molten lava was flowing through his veins, could feel his heartbeat slow, his breath became more labored. He realized, just before he blacked out, that he was feeling himself die.

Percy later found out that the brierwoods had been stopped, learned of their plans to take over the kingdom. Learned of what they were, and what they had made him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, any comments or criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
